Return to Christmas Eve
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: Dec. 2009 short story challenge. *AR* The idea is to combine certain photos in a logical way. This ultra short special Christmas challenge involves 2 quotes and 2 screen caps. As always, a romantic moment with Michaela and Sully is promised.  ;


This is a special Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman short story Christmas challenge in which four different elements were to be present, 2 screen caps and 2 quotes from the series:

Photo 1 - Michaela and Sully standing close, facing each other with their hands linked between them. He is wearing a suit, she, a fancy dress.

Photo 2 - Sully (outside) rising from beneath some blankets. He is shirtless.

Quote 1 - "For Christmas I received the greatest gift of all… the gift of love."

Quote 2 - "Truth is... you're not man enough to hold a candle to her."

I hope you enjoy how I hooked these four elements together.

~X

~M

~A

~S

Return to Christmas Eve  
>By: Tess Thieler<p>

_"Truth is... you're not man enough to hold a candle to her."_

This dream now haunted him one time too many. Enough was enough - it was time to do something about it. Hastily, Sully threw back the top cover of his bedroll in his lean-to. Despite the heavily fur-skin walls that now encompassed his primitive shelter, the frigid December air attacked his bare skin,. With lightning speed he scrambled into his Boston suit and headed back to the homestead, hoping his heartsong would still be awake. Relieved, he saw light shining from the window.

Surprised to see Sully so soon after they'd just spent Christmas Eve together helping the kids to decorate the Christmas tree, Michaela, still dressed in her Sunday best, opened the door. She anxiously welcomed him inside from the cold. "Is something wrong?"

Sully nodded, "I had that same dream - again."

She already knew the details.

Before uttering another word, Sully whisked her into his arms right in front of the candlelit Christmas tree.

"Sully! The children-"

"Are sleepin'… 'sides… I **AM** man enough to hold a candle to ya." His grin widened.

"Apparently a lot of candles," she remarked casting a whimsical glance at the many flickering candles adorning the beautiful tree. "Do you think contradicting your dream out loud will make it go away?"

"At this point, I'm willin' to try anything." Holding her closer, he perused her features. _God, she's beautiful._ "I think my dream's actually my conscience telling me I'm not deservin' enough for ya."

"Oh?"

He nodded.

_Sully lacking confidence… no way._ "I had a dream tonight after you left," she began then answered his quizzical expression with an explanation. "I fell asleep in the rocker while admiring our Christmas tree."

He mentally pictured her as Sleeping Beauty now. "And what was your dream about? It sure had to be better than mine."

She smiled brightly up at him, "I dreamt about our very first Christmas here… about the shingle you made for me."

"It was a labor of love."

"I know – it was the best Christmas gift ever."

He shook his head while giving her a gentle squeeze. "I disagree… your gift to me that Christmas was the best gift."

"But I wasn't prepared with a gift for you."

"Yes, you were, when you invited me to stay for Christmas Eve supper." Interlinking their hands, he drew them up between their nearly touching bodies and bestowed soft kisses upon her delicate fingers. "I always knew that invitation came straight from your heart."

Speechless, she blushed noticeably, knowing he was right.

Releasing her hands, he tenderly cupped her face. "So you see, Michaela … that year… _for Christmas I received the greatest gift of all… the gift of love._"

He kissed her passionately then, conveying the love, respect, and admiration he still felt for her deep in his heart. Ardently, Michaela responded in kind. These two were a match made in heaven, and since that very first Christmas, their love for each other had grown steady and strong.

A while later, when Sully finally left the homestead to return to his lean-to, it became clear to him that those self-doubting reoccurring dreams would be a thing of the past. His mind now confidently filled itself with visions of his future family – happily married to his heartsong.

~...~...~...~

***For you history buffs - Sleeping Beauty first came to the United States in the 1700's***

2


End file.
